Fionna's Toughest Decision
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball slowly learn to build a strong bond with each other after Fionna has a discussion with them..but who will sacrifice their own happiness to keep the peace between them? This fanfiction is going to have a completed comic also. You can find all my progress with the comic /art/Fionna-s-Toughest-Decision-514708821.


Fionna laughed wildly while swinging onto the next rope, she could feel a slight rope burn as her right hand tightened quickly around it.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Fionna giggled loudly while Cake raced ahead of her.

You will probably know this by now, but Cake is Fionna's unique cat friend that accompanies her wherever she dares to go. She's what Fionna considers a true friend.

"Don't get too carried away Fionna, we're only here to find out where Prince Gumball was kidnapped. We should be careful from here." Cake stated seriously.

Fionna dismounted on a soft ledge and sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's find Gumball." she muttered before they both ventured deeper into the cave.

"I bet Ice Queen is behind this. That freaky lady never leaves Gumball alone." Cake broke the silence, trying to make it less awkward for Fionna, although Fionna didn't really mind the silence at all.

"I think you're right. Look over there." She pointed to a dull lit area with a few rugged boulders.

There stood Ice Queen with her hands on her hips and Prince Gumball stuck to the wall with his body in ice.

"You will be mine Prince Gumball," Ice Queen sang whilst walking up to him and stroking his chin. "I mean, how can you resist someone as fabulous as myself?"

"Cut it out Ice Queen!" Cake shouted, running onto the scene with Fionna close behind her.

"Yeah! Let him go you creep!" Fionna yelled as she pulled out her sword. Ice Queen scowled before zapping her magic in Cakes direction.

"Why do you two have to ruin my fun all the time!" She yelled as her movements became more violent.

Fionna swiftly broke Prince Gumball free and ran to help Cake.

"Kidnapping someone isn't fun." Fionna stated simply as she punched Ice Queen in the face.

Cake relaxed slightly and walked over to Prince Gumball's side.

"Thank you for saving me you guys. I didn't even know-" He started before a huge scream echoed throughout the cave.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Ice Queen cried as she zapped her magical ice powers in all directions.

Everyone hesitated to move out the way as Ice began to crash everywhere.

"Whoa! Ice Queen, calm down lady!" Fionna shouted over the crashing ice. Ice queen ignored her and fixed her eyes on the creature standing next to her Gumball.

"Get away from him!" She shrieked while creating a huge Ice boulder and threw it in Cake's direction.

Fionna's eyes widened dramatically as she sprinted over to cake and shoved her harshly out of the way.

"Ow!" Cake grunted quietly before getting up and dusting herself off.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball cried while rushing towards her. Cake also ran to her side and shot a glare in Ice Queen's direction.

"That was too far girl!" Cake said before picking up Fionna's limp body. "I think you killed her." Cake started stuttering as tears build up behind her eyes.

The cave fell quiet and Ice Queen's tense body relaxed a little.

"C'mon Fionna, wake up you lazy human." Cake shook Fionna's shoulders softly before laying her body down.

"I...killed her?" Ice Queen muttered inaudibly as Gumball rested his head on Fionna's chest.

"I'm alive guys, sheesh, I think I just passed out or something." Fionna's voice struggled to reach a normal tone while she pushed Gumballs head away from her. She coughed a few times as Cake stretched around her waist to support Fionna while she sat up.

"Fionna, I-I am so, so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Ice Queen started genuinely as she slowly stepped in Fionna's direction. "I just get so lonely, and I have no one to talk to." Her voice faded as Fionna flinched in pain.

"It's cool." Fionna lied as she stood up. "Let's just get outta here before this place caves in." She suggested while Cake let Fionna sit on her back. All of them hurried out of the cave and shortly after the exited the cave the sun began to set.

"Fionna, you're bleeding!" Cake worried as she sat Fionna down. Cake rushed to get a tissue from Fionna's backpack and put pressure on her bleeding cheek.

"I'm not a baby, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Fionna attempted chuckling but that promptly turned into a violet fit of coughing.

"I can create a school." Prince Gumball said suddenly, earning him weird faces in his direction. "I can organise my people into a diverse school for all to learn in. Maybe that way all the violence would stop, and no one would have to be all alone."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Ice Queen smiled while Gumball looked to Fionna for approval.

"Yeah, yeah whatever man. I just need to get something to eat." Cake stretched over to Ice Queen as she started pushing her into the forest.

"Me and the Ice Lady will get something to eat, we'll camp out here tonight." Cake shouted back before disappearing to the woods.

Fionna frowned and winced at the pain in her face. The feeling in her face had become less numb from the ice and started to become sore to the touch.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Gumball said while taking a seat on a nearby log. Fionna stood, facing in Gumballs direction.

"Eh, Don't mention it. It was nothing really." She dismissed as she looked around the forest. Fionna wondered why Cake would suddenly go off into the woods, with Ice Queen. She thought hard for a couple of seconds before it came to her.

Cake was trying to get her and Gumball together. Fionna sighed loudly before dropping her bloodied tissue on the ground.

"You know Gumball, I've never been to school before. I'm not sure that I wanna actually go." Fionna voiced. Gumball furrowed his eyebrows.

"It will be fun, I'll invite everyone from around the Candy Kingdom." Gumball tried to reassure her. Although it failed.

"I already know everyone in the Candy Kingdom Gumball," Fionna started while stroking a few stray hairs out of her face. "I like going on adventures to meet new people, and help them out, y'know?" She continued a bit quieter.

Gumball frowned and crossed his arms.

"How well do you know the Candy Kingdom? Sure, you know their names but you don't know their stories and what they're like all the time." Gumball spat in a slight harsh tone.

"Blah blah blah, You don't need to know stories to know who someone really is, you can see it in their eyes." A voice emerged from the forest. While Gumball frowned further Fionna's face lit up a bit.

"Marshall Lee," Fionna greeted. As if on queue, Marshall Lee floated onto the scene and did a ring around Fionna.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Fionna on this one. I'm in for this whole school thing too, as long as it doesn't leave anyone out. Like me, or Fionna." Marshall Lee's words rolled off his tongue softly. Gumball stood up and coughed. "You are aware that neither me nor Fionna are a part of your 'Candy Kingdom' right?" He teased.

"Fionna was invited by me so she would be a part of it, Marshall." Gumball hissed.

Marshall Lee simply chuckled darkly before landing in front of Gumball.

"She's already told you that she doesn't want to go." Marshall Lee retorted.

"'She' didn't actually say that Marshall. I just want everyone who wants to be there, actually be involved. I'm not gonna give up adventuring just to see the same people every single day." Fionna interrupted.

A silence filled the forest.

"Fine. But only because you want it that way Fionna." Gumball said. Marshall Lee frowned and started to float again.

"I guess I'll be there tomorrow." Marshall said before floating towards Fionna and took a look at her face. "You look like you've been hit by a truck. Your face is gonna look real bad tomorrow you know." He stated unnecessarily before flying away.

Fionna sighed and looked at him as he slowly faded into the darkness of the forest. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that she was not going to enjoy going to school for the first time tomorrow

_**A.N**_

_**I'll Be Drawing a comic to go alongside This Fanfiction! :D I'll be updating every chapter once it's done. :3 so yeah :D I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I WILL ACTUALLY FINISH THIS ONE XD and please review so I can improve :)**_

_**Thank you for reading**_


End file.
